Soul Eater: The Legend of the Past
by brabbit1029
Summary: One day, Maka, Soul, and the gang discover a mysterious book. Inside it is a hidden story of long ago that was sealed away, forgotten. Now, the present heroes of DWMA have the book in their hands. Decades ago, six heroes saved the world from falling to insanity just as they had, but why were they not remembered? Takes place after the anime. I suck at summaries, so please read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater(unfortunately)! I only own my OCs! This takes place after the end of the anime!**

* * *

**Prologue: A Mysterious Book - The Unknown Legend of Heroes?**

"ARGHHHH!"

"B-Black Star, quiet down!"

"Why does the great Black Star have to do something as wasteful and time-consuming as this?!" The obnoxious assassin Black Star stood dramatically on top of a pile of dusty old books. He waved his fist up and down in annoyance, smoke literally coming out of his nose. "I should be out kicking butt!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have failed your last mission!" Maka scolded. She was busy scurrying through all the fascinating books on the shelves, being the bookworm she was.

"I didn't fail!" Black Star denied. He pointed an accusing finger at Maka. "It was all because you weren't paying attention at the last minute!"

"Don't blame me!" Angered, Maka hurled a hardcover book at Black Star. The book hit him straight in the face, and he went back flying, the pile of books following behind him.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki, Black Star's Weapon, rushed over to her Meister. "Are you all right?"

"Th-The wonderful Black Star will not be defeated by a measly book!" Black Star held up a shaky finger amid the pile of books beneath him, but a fountain of blood was spouting from his forehead.

"You have _no_ idea what Maka can do with just one book." Soul Eater, Maka's scythe, chuckled.

Death the Kid, the son of Lord Death, sighed. "This is a library, you guys. Keep it down."

"Yay! Elephant! Elephant!" Kid's Weapon, Patti, had somehow made a paper elephant out of the pages she'd ripped from an encyclopedia. Liz watched with fascination, wondering how her little sister became so good at arts and crafts.

"Let's just finish cleaning up." Maka climbed up a ladder to the top shelf. She placed a few books in the empty slots and was about to climb back down when she noticed one particular book sticking out from the rest. It was thick, surrounded by a red binding engraved in gold in the shape of a skull. Something about the book gave off an ominous aura.

_"What's this?"_ Maka spent all her time in the library and knew of almost every book here, but she'd never seen that one. _"I'm pretty sure I'd notice a book like this earlier."_ Curious, she reached for the book and pulled. But the book only came out mid-way, and she heard a click. All of a sudden, the entire library began shaking.

"Whoa!' Black Star, who had just gotten up from his book prison, fell again.

"What the-?!" Soul looked up at Maka, who was struggling to hang onto the ladder. "Maka! What the hell did you do?"

"I-I don't know!" Maka gripped the ladder tightly.

"Look at the shelf!" Kid pointed.

Sure enough, the shelf containing the strange book suddenly shifted. Before anyone could react, it turned rapidly at a 180 degree angle. The floor around it moved with it as well, bringing the meisters and death weapons along with it.

"Wahhh!" Maka lost her balance. She fell down to the ground, but luckily, Soul broke her fall.

"Oomph!" He cried out as he was crushed under Maka's weight.

Once the ground settled, the seven observed their surroundings. The library was gone, and they were in a dark room caged by brick walls.

"Where are we?" Kid looked around in awe. Being the son of Lord Death, he knew many secrets about the academy, but he'd never seen this room before.

"Cool!" Black Star leaped onto his feet. "An awesome secret room just for the great Black Star has shown up! Hahahahaha!"

"Ugh..." Everyone groaned at Black Star's usual obnoxiousness.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but," Soul wheezed and looked up at Maka uncomfortably. "could you get off of me?"

"Oops!" Maka quickly stood and helped her partner back up. "Sorry, Soul."

"Geez, Maka," Soul rubbed his head and winced. "What have you been eating? You're as heavy as a-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Before Soul could finish, Maka brought a book down onto his head in her famous 'Maka Chop' technique, and Soul was back on the floor, bleeding.

"Guys, let's find out where we are." Kid said maturely.

"D-Do we have to?" Liz shivered, cowering behind her sister. "This place gives me the creeps! What if their are ghosts? Or mummies? Agh, not again! I _hate_ mummies!"

"Yay!" Patti waved her arms up and down excitedly. "Adventure!"

"Look over there!" Maka spotted a column of light ahead. It was shining down on a single marble pedestal, and on the surface of the pedestal was a...

"Is that a book?" Maka walked over, the others right behind her. The cover was dusty, as if it hadn't been touched for years.

"Che, that's it?" Black Star leaned his head back on his outstretched hands. "How boring." "Black Star!" Tsubaki scolded her immature meister.

Make picked up the book and blew on the cover. A cloud of dust filled the air, and she coughed as it traveled up her nose. Once the air was clear, she squinted to read the faded title. "The Legend That Will Never Be Forgotten? Property of Lord Death."

"Ha! Then it's definitely about me!" Black Star gestured at himself smugly. "What other legend can there be at this school besides the great Black Star?! Mwahahahaha!"

Maka cautiously opened the book, afraid the fragile material would crumbled in her hands, and read out the words on the first page. **"If you are reading this, you must be warned. This book tells the story of something that happened long ago. A tragic story that was buried beneath time that people thought would be better left forgotten. Very living few know of this story as of today, but every single word of it is very true. I myself witnessed this story from the beginning to the end. I have written this book in the hopes that someday, meisters and weapons could appreciate these under-praised heroes who saved us all. If you wish to learn more, continue. Signed, Lord Death."**

Next to the signature was a skull, the trademark of Lord Death.

"This was definitely written by my father." Kid observed the book. "But what does this mean? A tragic story better left forgotten?"

"Very few know of it..." Soul mused, wondering whether it'd be a good idea to read it or not. "You think it's true?"

"Lord Death said so himself." Maka said. "He says that long ago, there were heroes. They did something to save us all, but are now forgotten. Who could he be talking about?"

"I have no idea." Kid scowled. He hated it when his father didn't tell him things. It made his think Lord Death did not trust him as his son.

"Well? What do you say, guys?" Maka looked up at the group. "She we read it?"

"Go right ahead!" Black Star grinned. "No fairy tale can raffle the great Black Star!"

"If these people did something good, then they should be acknowledged!" Tsubaki nodded firmly.

"Yay!" Pattie clapped her hands together childishly. "Story time!" "I'm fine with it." Liz shrugged. "Better then cleaning."

"Kid?" Maka turned to the grim reaper. He was kneeling in front of the pedestal, picking at a single loose stone. "This filthy little stone! This pest is ruining the symmetrical balance of this pedestal!"

The entire team sweat-dropped. No matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't understand Kid's symmetrical obsession. He looked up at Maka. "Oh, um, yeah." He smiled. "I am quite curious. If it was written by my father, then it should be a thrilling tale. Read on, Maka."

Maka smiled and looked at Soul, the person she trusted the most. He grinned his loose, droopy grin, and held out a thumb at her. "This'll probably be the first book I'll ever find interesting."

Maka smirked. "I doubt it." She turned back to the book. _"Something about it gives off power. It was definitely written by Lord Death, all right."_ She gripped the cover and took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes nothing."

And she flipped the page to the beginning of the mysterious legend.


	2. Chapter 2

**01: A Treacherous Journey - The Butterfly Takes Flight!**

It was a normal, sunny day in the great deserts of Nevada. Miles of dry sand rolled across the landscape and emitted heat waves from the very ground. High in the clear blue sky, the giant sun laughed deeply, drooling, seemingly enjoying the heat. And below, two people were trudging tiredly through the barren terrain.

"So...hot...so...hot...so...h...ho...ARGH!"

The boy let out a sudden outburst. He straightened his slouched back and waved his arms up and down in complaint. "Why does it have to be so damn hot?!"

"Quiet, you bastard." The girl walking nonchalantly in front of him turned and scowled. "Geez, you're always so noisy."

"How are you not hot at all, Akari?" The boy panted. The girl, Akari, faced him with a huff. "I can withstand a little heat like this. How the hell are you my Meister?"

"So cold. No wonder you aren't hot." The boy fell to his knees. "Ah~! N-No more! Let's just fall asleep right here!"

"We've only been traveling for an hour!" Akari scolded. "You said the same exact thing yesterday!"

"But it's epically hot~!" The boy whined.

"I don't think you're using that term correctly."

The two were clad in foreign clothes that stood out in the desert background. The boy wore a black haori coat that was attached to his arm just below the shoulders, giving off the image that they were slipping, over a blue hakama. His pure white hair and purples eyes made his pale skin seem even paler. Akari, on the other hand, had long, red hair that tumbled down her waist like a flame and fiery red eyes. She had a small stature yet seemed awfully strong. She wore a red kimono decorated with pink designs that split at her waist beneath a yellow obi, revealing a dark magenta skirt. Like her partner, she wore wooden sandals.

"I surrender. I'm epically exhausted!" The boy continued whining. His long sleeves covered his hands and flapped from side to side as he produced a white flag from nowhere and waved it in the air.

"Such a weakling." Akari frowned disapprovingly. "Why did I even partner up with you in the first place?"

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be like that, Akari-_chan_!" The boy emphasized on the _-chan_ and stood up grinning. He leaned in closer with a smile. "You know you love me!"

"Like hell I do!" Akari lifted her foot and kicked the boy hard in the face. He fell backwards into the sand.

"Ouch!" He sat up angrily, tears in his eyes. "Why are you always so mean?!"

"Hmph. Maybe it's because you're always so annoying." Akari coldly turned and continued walking. "Let's keep going, Chou."

"Geez." Chou pouted and stood. "Girls are so moody."

"What was that?" Akari glared threateningly at him. He held up his hands innocently. "N-Nothing."

They were on their way to Death city to attend the Death Weapon Meister Academy(DWMA), aka Shibusen, a school that trains Meisters and Demon Weapons. Meisters are humans who have physical abilities, letting them wield Weapons, humans who can transform into weapons. There purpose was to preserve peace and fight Evil Humans, people who have gone down the wrong path and eat souls in order to become a monster called Kishins.

And Chou and Akari were heading for DWMA to train to become Death scythes, weapons that can be used by Lord Death, the founder of DWMA.

"Still, we've come a long way, huh?" Chou looked up at the hysterical sun.

"Yeah." Akari grudgingly thought of all their past adventures. "You blasted a hole in the Wall of China, set fire to the Taj Mahal, nearly blew up the Eiffel Tower, sunk the ship taking us across the Atlantic Ocean, blacked out the entire city of New York-"

"And I have all the pictures!" Chou gleefully held up a set of photos and skimmed through the pictures. Each image showed him smiling at the lens, a disastrous mess of some sort behind him. One of them showed a beat-up Chou on the ground and an angry Akari towering over him.

"Yeah, good times." Akari clenched her fists bitterly. "Why is it that you always destroy things at famous monuments?"

"It's much more epic that way." Chou shrugged.

"Hah." Akari sighed and face-palmed her face. "Whatever. Let's keep moving. If you stop talking, we may be in Death City by tonight."

"Fine." Chou produced a traditional fan from his sleeves and began fanning himself. "Still, it's hard to believe there's a city in the middle of all of this. Do you really think we'll-"

He was cut off by a thundering sound. "Hm?" He looked up to his left. A cloud of dust was approaching the two rapidly. "Wh-What's that?" Chou wondered. As the cloud came closer, he made out a lump of hooves and humped backs.

"Camels?" Akari blinked.

"N-Ne, they're getting closer." Chou retracted his fan. "We should run-" The next thing he knew, the camels were right in front of him. As one passed by, a hook protruding from its saddle caught onto Chou's hakama.

"Eh?"

He had no time to think. He found himself being dragged into the air behind the camel.

"Chou-wahhh!" Akari cried out. Chou reached out and grabbed his Weapon's hand. Together, the two flailed in the air wildly as the stampede marched on.

"WAHHHHHH!" The two yelled out together. Akari held onto Chou's hand for dear life. "Why the hell did you grab me?!" "I was suddenly kidnapped by camels!" Chou sobbed. "I panicked!"

"You idiot!" Akari snarled. "What were you thinking?" "Well, what else was I supposed to do?!" Chou demanded.

Akari couldn't think or a logical answer. She just kept screaming.

**A few hours later...**

Chou's hakama finally ripped. The pair were sent flying into the air and fell towards the desert as gravity took over.

"AHHHHHHH!"

_"THUD!"_

The two landed hard on the sand, but luckily, the ground wasn't too hard. The camels continously ran ahead and were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Wh-What just happened...?" Chou lay in the sand, twitching like a half-dead bug.

"Are camels supposed to be that fast?" Akari groaned. "More importantly, what the hell were they doing running wild in the middle of the desert?"

"Let's see..." Chou placed a hand on his chin in thought. "Maybe..."

Chou was thrust into the vivid world of his imagination as Akari stared at him in exasperation.

"The camels once lived as a one big happy family until an evil man stole their child! So they've traveled all across the world in search of their missing family member and got word that the kid camel was in Antartica! They went there, but then they thought it was too cold so they decided to run through the desert until they were all warmed up-"

"Shut up!" Akari growled and whacked Chou on the head. Chou, who had been sitting criss-cross on the desert ground was knocked down.

"S-Sorry..."

Chou got up and spit out a clump of sand, coughing. Akari stood and brushed her kimono down.

"Hm?" Chou looked up, wondering where they were, and gasped. "Akari! Look! Look!"

"What?" Akari turned to see what Chou had spotted. Spread before them was a large city full of tall, colorful buildings. The crescent moon was now high in the sky, laughing like its counterpart.

"Death city!" Akari realized. "We made it!"

"Thank you, camels!" Chou called after the long-gone herd. "You saved me all that exercise!"

"You're really weak for a Meister." Akari grabbed his collar and hauled him towards the city. "C'mon!"

At night, Chou found the place creepy. He swore he saw eyes staring at him from every bit of shadow, and people were watching them from within the dark alleys.

"This place is kinda creepy." Chou shivered.

"Man up." Akari closed her eyes and raised her chin. "Remember, we're here to join DWMA. I wanna become a Death Scythe as soon as possible, so don't drag me down!"

"You're so impatient, Akari." Chou sighed. "That isn't epic." "This is coming from the way who was nagging to get out of the desert not too long ago." Akari retorted.

"So, do you know where we're going?" Chou asked, ignoring the comment. "What?" Akari whirled around. "Don't you?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!" Chou demanded.

"..."

"N-Now what...?"

"This is what I get for teaming up with the likes of you." Akari sighed. "How is this _my _fault?" Chou protested. "Besides, isn't it easy to find?"

"Hm?"

"It's a big school, isn't it?" Chou said. "Er, yeah, I guess so." Akari said. "Like that?" Chou pointed up towards the sky.

In the center of the city, a giant, castle-like building stood, brightly lit torches surrounding it. In the center were three skulls, and the one in the front had large red spikes sticking out.

"That's it!" Akari perked up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I thought you already saw it." Chou said innocently. "It's so big, who could possibly miss it?"

"If I saw it already, would I be wandering around aimlessly like this?!" Akari seethed with rage. Her partner was always like this: annoying her and pushing her buttons with his stupidity.

"Maybe you have eye problems." Chou wondered. "You should get that checked-"

"My eyes are fine!" Stoically, Akari thrust her index and middle finger straight into his eyes.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Chou cried and brought his hands up to his burning eyeballs.

"Stop being such an idiot." Akari glared at him. She crossed her arms over her small chest and observed the city around her. "Even though it isn't too far away, it's pretty late. I think we should rest for the night before going."

"Great!" Chou hopped back onto his feet gleefully. "I'm epically exhausted!"

"Meisters are supposed to be physically fit, so why is it that even your Weapon is stronger than you?" Akari asked in disapproval. Chou laughed heartily. "Aw, c'mon, Akari-_chan_! You know how strong I really am!"

"Yeah." Akari said bluntly. "You have the strength of a puny little flea."

_"Sniff. Sniff."_ Chou sobbed. "Akari-_chan_ is so mean!"

"Stop adding chan to my name!" Akari snapped and stomped off. "Hurry up or I'll leave you here to be eaten by monsters."

"What?!" Chou's eyes widened. He looked around in the dark as if expecting a beast would pop out from the shadows and attack him. "This is Death City." Akari said while walking. "There could be anything here."

It didn't take that long for the two to spot an inn. They stumbled inside, all worn out and ready for a good night's rest.

"Welcome~!" A tall, beautiful young woman bounced out from behind the counter towards them. Her long blonde curls were the color of honey, and her lips were so red Chou thought it was blood.

"Are you okay, miss?" Chou dashed forward. The woman giggled. "I'm fine, sweetie! Why do ya ask?"

"Your lips are bleeding!" He pointed at the woman's mouth. Confused, the woman touched her lips, then laughed. "This is just lipstick, hon."

"Oh..."

_"What are you, five?"_ Akari glared at Chou exasperatedly. "She cleared her throat and turned to the woman. "We'd like one room, one night, for the two of us."

"Oh-ho~!" The woman tilted her head with a bright smile. "I see! Follow me, sweeties!"

Akari and Chou followed the woman towards a set of stairs that led to the fourth floor of the inn. She passed by many doors until reaching a room that had the numbers **'410'** imprinted on it in bright pink. Surrounding the numbers was a red metal heart, and the entire door was painted hot pink and decorated in hearts.

"Here we are!" The woman opened the door and gestured them inside with a flourish.

"Wha-?!" Akari flinched back as soon as she set eyes on the room.

The entire room was painted an insanely bright pink. The walls were covered in paintings and photos of hearts, cupid, and couples kissing. Pink fur rugs rolled across the floor, surrounding the giant, King-sized bed in the center of the room. The covers draped over the bed were magenta velvet, the sheets made of red silk. All the pillows were a mix of red, pink, magenta, and white, shaped like hearts and lips.

"Welcome to the Honeymoon Suite~!" The inn lady exclaimed.

Akari's face was bright red as she stuttered. "I-It looks like Cupid threw up on this place or something!"

"Whoa! Epically pink!" Was all Chou said.

"What the hell is this?!" Akari stood on her tip-toes to bring herself up to the inn lady's height. She leaned backwards, grinning. "I thought you two wanted a proper room for a little lover's slumber party!"

"W-W-W-W-We aren't l-l-lovers!" Akari stumbled on her words.

"Oh, really?" The inn lady cocked her head. "Sure do seem like it. Well, it doesn't matter. This room is cozy, so you can still sleep in here-"

"LIKE HELL WE CAN!" Akari roared. "There's only one bed!"

"Oh, c'mon, what's wrong with that~?" The inn lady waved her hand in a girly manner. "Maybe if you just sleep together, the two of you will realize your love for each other and advance onto the next stage!"

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Akari was fuming. "Just get us a normal room with two beds before I slice your head off your neck!"

The inn lady pouted. "Aw, you're no fun." She turned to Chou, who was sprawled across the soft lover's bed with a face of content. "Hey, hon, wanna sleep with me~? It'll be fun! We can snuggle up and get to know each other!"

"Really?" Akari sat up. "That sounds epic!"

"What do you think you're saying, you bastard?!" With amazing grace, Akari leapt into the air and made a flying kick straight into Chou's face.

"Gufaww!" Chou was knocked onto the furry rug. He lied there bleeding from the head as Akari flipped her hair over her shoulder and glared at the inn lady. "Just get us a suitable room or we're leaving."

"You _are_ lovers!" The inn lady said with glimmering blue eyes. "Look how possessive you are!"

"I am _not_!" Akari waved a pointed finger wildly at the fallen Chou, bright red in the face. "This retard is just my temporary Weapon! I need him to get to DWMA! Once we're there, I'm leaving him! That's all there is to it! Why the hell would I even _like_ this idiot?!"

"Weapon?" The inn lady blinked. "You're a Meister?"

"Hmph. That's right." Akari said.

"That's..." The inn lady stood silently a moment before bringing her hands up to her face and lifting one foot into the air giddily. "THAT'S EVEN MORE SWEET!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Akari fell off her feet, completely annoyed.

"Two lovers fighting evil with each other and protecting each other with their lives!" The inn lady clasped her hands together and shook her head with a goofy expression. "How romantic!"

"SERIOUSLY, JUST GET US A ROOM!"

Willow was about to reply when she noticed Chou. He was curled up in a ball, his back facing them, sniffing. "What's wrong, dear?"

"A-Akari said she's leaving me!" He wailed.

"Aw, don't worry!" Willow cooed. She sat on he knees and patted him on the back comfortably. "I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"I-I did!"

"WAHHHHH!" Chou burst into tears.

"Don't cry!" Willow stroked Chou's silky white hair. "She's just stubborn, that's all."

"I'M RIGHT HERE! I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"Oh, wait." The inn lady suddenly stopped. She faced Akari with sudden seriousness. "You said you two are Meister and Weapon, yes?"

"Yeah." Akari wanted to pass out right in that very spot, but she kept up her tough facade. "That's great!" The inn lady clapped.

"Huh?"

"You see, I have a little problem..."

* * *

"So, basically, there's an Evil Human that keeps running wild in your inn?"

The inn lady, who had introduced herself as Willow, had brought the two to a table in her office and served them cups of steaming hot tea. Akari sat, listening intently, while Chou was busy happily nibbling on some biscuits.

"Yes." Willow folded her hands on her lap, all traces of her foolishness from before gone. "The residents keep reporting that my inn is haunted. They always spot moving shadows in the halls and hear strange noises outside of their rooms at night."

"Then, isn't it just a ghost?" Chou looked up from his biscuit. His face was covered in little brown crumbs.

Willow broke out into a smile. "Unfortunately, no, sweetie."

"But how can you assume it's an Evil Human just from mere complaints?" Akari sipped her tea. "Maybe it's a prank?"

"Actually," Willow shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I've seen it with my own eyes."

"What?" Akari set her teacup down. "And what did you do?"

"I'm no Meister." Willow chuckled. "I thought I was a goner when it spotted me, but it always flees at the break of dawn, and, to my luck, I was there at the right time." She looked up at Chou and Akari pleadingly. "You see, my husband is actually a Meister. I'm positive what I saw was an Evil Human."

"Your husband's a Meister?" Akari swatted Chou on the head for eating too much without her eyes leaving Willow. "Then why don't you get him to get rid of it for you?"

"He's on a mission right now." Willow explained. "There's no way I can call him for help." She looked up at the two with pleading eyes and bowed her head. "Please help me! I'll pay you whatever amount you want!"

"..."

"I'm not so low as to carry out my duty for money."

"Eh?"

Akari stood from her seat and looked at Willow straight in the eyes. "I may not be a student of DWMA yet, but I'm still a Weapon. And as a weapon, I must rid of all evil in this world!" She glanced at Chou, who was still stuffing his cheeks until he looked like a chipmunk. "Along with my Meister."

Chou swallowed his biscuits and one big gulp and grinned at Willow. "Yup! We'll go get rid of that mean thing for ya, miss!"

Willow was stunned. For people so young, she felt that they were strong. Something about him made her feel like there was nothing for her to worry about. With a watery smile, she made a fist over her heart and thanked them.

"Thank you."

* * *

_"One night, I followed the Evil Human to see where it always ran off to. It disappears into the alley on Fifth Street. If you go when it's dark, you'll find it there. I wish you the best of luck."_

Willow's words rang in both Akari and Chou's heads as they walked down the streets at midnight.

"Let's finish this quickly, Chou." Akari said as they rounded a corner.

"Ok!" Chou sprinted forward to catch up with her. He leaned forward so that they were facing each other. "Hey, Akari?"

"What?"

"Back then, when Willow-san asked me to sleep with her," Chou asked. "Why did you get so angry?"

"Guh!" Akari stopped short in her tracks. _"Did he seriously just ask that?!"_

"Did you wanna sleep with me that bad?"

"Like hell I did!" Akari hit him hard on the head.

"Ow! Then why did you get so angry?"

_"He's always like this! He doesn't get so many things! When I first met him, it was like he was a newborn child!"_

"If you don't have boobs, then does that mean you aren't a women?" Chou's eyes became as wide as saucers. "Then, Akari, maybe you are a boy-?!"

He was cut off by a strong punch in the gut. Chou doubled over in pain and clutched his throbbing stomach as Akari scowled with her balled fist held up threateningly.

"It means nothing!" Akari avoided his strong gaze and quickened her pace. "You're moving too slow, idiot! Can't you sense it yet?"

"Hm..." Chou closed his eyes in concentration, then smiled and shook his head. "Nope, sorry." He was about to run to catch up again when she suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" Chou bumped into Akari's head, which barely reached his chest. "What's wrong, Akari?"

Akari seemed distracted by something in the store to her right.

"Cu-"

"Cu?"

"CUTE!"

Chou was once again knocked out as Akari darted towards the store at the speed of light. A millisecond later, she was glued to the display window, eyes shining

"E-Eh?" Chou watched, dumbfound, as Akari drooled over the window.

"Uh-oh." He managed to see what had caught her eye. Sitting on display was a set of small, stuffed toys, ranging from puppies to kittens to pigs. Akari jumped up and down excitedly.

"It's so cute!" Akari squealed. "Look, Chou, look!"

"I-I see it." Chou sweat-dropped. _"Akari has a fetish for epically cute things. What do I do now? She can stand here for there rest of the night drooling over them!"_

"That panda! The body's proportion is just magnificent! Those beady eyes are so adorable! Look at those black spots! And that teddy bear! And that stuffed cat! And that one looks like Inukeru!" Inukeru was a fictional character that Akari was obsessed with: a hybrid of a dog and a frog. Honestly, Chou couldn't see what was so attractive about such a mixture.

_"How am I gonna get out of this one?"_ Chou wondered desperately.

"Get me that, Chou!" Akari pointed excitedly at the toys.

"Um, Akari..." Chou held up a hand as if trying to bring her back to reality. "Remember? The Evil Human?"

"Chou, buy it!" Akari pleaded. "CHOU!"

"A-Akari, we...don't really have much money left, so..." Chou tried to explain. Akari whirled around, her delighted face deepening to a scowl, and grabbed the front of his hakama.

"GET IT FOR ME OR I'LL RUN A STAKE THROUGH YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

"Ok, ok, I'll get it, I'll get it!" Chou gave in. "Don't hurt me!"

A few minutes later, Chou followed behind Akari hastily as she hugged a bag of stuffed against her chest, smiling as if she were in her own world. She hadn't been able to decide which was the cutest, so she had forced Chou into buying them all. "They're so soft! So fluffy!"

"I-I can see that..." Chou struggled to keep up a smile_._ "Well, now that I got you those, let's-"

Chou tensed up. Akari noticed his sudden silence and turned around. "What's up?"

"Get down!" Chou jumped forward and knocked Akari onto the ground just as something large darted towards them. If Chou hadn't reacted, they would've been taken away by the force.

"It's here!" Chou narrowed his eyes towards the figure. Akari narrowed her eyes and looked up.

It was an Evil Human. It had the face of a man, but its skin was deadly pale. Its eyes were hollow, and unbalanced teeth protruded from its mouth. Blood trickled down from the corner of its lips. Its back was hunched over, and instead of fingers, there were long sharp claws.

"It's showtime, Akari." Chou smiled and stood, helping Akari up along the way. Akari eyed the trail of blood the Evil Human had made that led to the alley. The Evil Human had probably just eaten another innocent soul.

"Wait, Chou." Akari grabbed his hand. "What if this Evil Human isn't on Lord Death's list? You'll become a Dark Weapon!" Chou smiled. "You know that I can tell which soul is allowed to be hunted, remember? It's fine, Akari."

_"He always tells me that."_ Akari thought warily. _"But he never explains how he can. I doubted him at first, but he hasn't turned into a Dark Weapon yet. Still..."_

"Akari."

Chou's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He held out his hand towards her, mouth curled upwards. "Let's get to work."

Akari glanced at his hand and smirked. "Stupid." She said and grabbed his hand.

She turned to face the growling Evil Human. "Evil Humans are sad, corrupted souls." Akari spoke with a strong voice. "They follow the wrong path down to madness and feed on the souls of innocent until they become a Kishin."

"Meisters exist to rid of Evil Humans and to protect this world from evil." Chou's eyes were shadowed by his long bangs. "Along with our Weapons, we epically preserve peace."

"It seems this Evil Human is on the brink of becoming a Kishin." Akari tightened her grip on Chou. "What an epically sad soul." Chou mumbled. "Let's save it from corruption, Akari."

"Yeah!" Her small body began to glow. The aura surrounding her body grew brighter until Akari could no longer be seen.

When the light faded, Chou was standing calmly, the bright yellow moon laughing behind him. Akari was gone, and in his hands were two long, folded fans.

"We may not be Shibusen students, but we've already collected this many souls." Chou pondered on the thought. "Maybe by the time we enroll, you'll become a Death Scythe."

"Now look at who's lacking patience." Akari's voice echoed from the fans. "Let's focus on finishing off this guy, first."

"You're right!" Chou nodded. He took a step back in a fighting stance. with a flick of his wrists, he retracted the fans. they were red, covered in yellow flower decorations. The frame was made from metal, and each piece between the middle of the fans were long spikes.

The Evil Human let out a loud, inhuman roar and lunged.

Chou stood calmly as the Evil Human inched closer. The creature brought back it's thin arms midair and spread out its claws. At the last minute, Chou dodged to the side and turned. He bent his knees and jumped high into the air, back facing the Evil Human below him. He twirled around, bringing the fans outward, and swiped them side to side on its misshaped head. It brought its claws up to block the blow.

The fans bounced off of the Evil Human's claws, and Chou was thrown back into the air. He somersaulted so that he landed on his feet. As soon as he hit the ground, he turned and brought the fans upwards, knocking the Evil Human's chin upwards. As it struggled to regain its balance, Chou tried to sneak in another blow, but the Evil Human swiped its claws. Chou back-flipped to avoid the attack and ran around the monster. While running, he brought his arm outwards so that the fan in his hand scratched its pale skin. It let out a cry of pain and brought its hands downward. The impact was so strong that the stone grounds crumbled beneath its fists. The two swiped at each other for a while before the Evil Human brought its claws down on Chou again.

Chou stumbled and brought the fans up to his face. The Evil Human's claws were caught between the metal, and the two shook as both struggled to land a blow on the other.

"Let's finish this, Chou!" Akari's face rippled on the surface of the fan's handle. Chou smiled with his eyes closed. "Kay!"

Chou broke free from the Evil Human's contact and ran up its extended arm. He placed one foot on the Evil Human's head and jumped to the side. He ran towards the Evil Human and brought the fans up for one final blow.

"HAAAHHHHHHHH-!"

The fans were just about to slice through the Evil Human's body when Chou's arm stopped midway. "Eh...?"

The monster took the chance and used its claws to send Chou crashing into the wall of the abandoned building behind him. He lay amid the brick debris, all worn-out.

Akari quickly turned back into her human form and kicked him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"T-Tired..." Chou muttered.

"Damn! You and your low blood sugar!" Akari faced the oncoming Evil Human. "Che! No choice!" Her hands morphed into fans, and she ran forward with a battle cry.

_"Why does my Meister have to be so weak?"_ Akari thought bitterly as she engaged in a fight on her own. _"Whatever! I'll kill this thing myself!"_

She spun around so that her hands hit the Evil Human multiple times. As it backed away, she turned again in the air and kicked it hard in the chest. Normally, she'd be able to block the attacks with ease, but her body was weak from all the travelling, and she didn't have Chou by her side.

_"What am I thinking?"_ She looked back at Chou, who was still lying limply above the pile of broken bricks. _"A Weapon can't fight without a Meister!"_ "Oi, Chou! Get your ass up already!"

"Ugh..." Chou simply groaned in reply.

"Dammit!" Akari tried blocking another blow, but she was too slow. One of the Evil Human's claws scratched her. "AHHH!" She fell backwards. _"Shit!"_ She tried getting up, but the Evil Human didn't give her the chance. It pinned Akari down with its arms and licked its lips hungrily.

"Geh!" Akari struggled to free herself, but the Evil Human didn't budge.

_"I can't lose here!"_ She gritted her teeth and struggled harder. _"I haven't even gotten to DWMA yet!"_

The Evil Human drew its face closer, mouth open. Drool stretched from tooth to tooth. The stench of its breath made Akari choke.

"Get off of me!" She shouted, but it was no use. She was a goner.

The Evil Human growled, opened its jaws all the way, and clamped its mouth to bite down on her head.

Akari squeezed her eyes shut, prepared for her soul to be eaten.

_"shiiing!"_

Beneath her closed eyelids, bright silver light slipped through the cracks of her vision. She opened her eyes, expecting her soul to have been taken. But instead, a cloud of silver.

_"Butterfly...?"_ Her eyes widened with realization, and she turned her head. Chou was now on his feet, surrounded by silvery butterflies fluttering around him. He glared at the Evil Human behind the butterflies.

"I am the Butterfly." He said. "And I will not allow you to harm my Meister!"

The butterflies sped up and swirled around the Evil Human who looked around, confused. Akari bent her legs up to her chest while the Evil Human was distracted and kicked it off her body.

"About time!" She said and stood, irritated. "Sorry, Akari." Chou sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I'm all worn out."

"Oh? What about now?"

"I still feel like throwing up."

"I see." Akari sighed. "Of course you do."

"But," Chou sucked in his breath, trying to look strong. "Akari needs me. So I won't rest until we end this!"

Akari smiled, satisfied. She morphed back into Weapon form in his hands.

"Sorry," Chou faced the Evil Human. "But it's time for an epic finale!"

He brought the fans upwards and ran as fast as he could. The Evil Human also brought its claws upwards, then brought them down. Chou leaped up at the last minute, turned to avoid the claws, and sliced both fans through its chest.

"RAAAAAAARW!" The Evil Human stumbled backwards, crying in agony. Its body began to dissipate into swirls of dark black until it was gone. Left in its place was a floating red sphere. A soul.

"Yay!" Chou jumped up and down happily. He looked down at Akari. "We did it, Akari!"But as soon as he said so, he fell face-forward onto the floor.

Akari turned back into a human, scowling. "It would've been easier if you weren't such a wimp."

"He he he." Chou looked up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Whatever." Akari sighed. "The important thing is that we defeated it. Now, let's-" She turned and gasped.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Chou asked.

"Wh-Wh-P-Pa-Li" Akari stuttered. She was trembling from head-to-toe. Chou followed here gaze, and her eyes widened. _"Uh-oh__."_ He panicked.

Akari dashed forward to the fallen stuffed animals Chou had just bought her. In the middle of the fight, they had all been slashed through to little pieces. Clumps of stuffing littered the floor like flesh, and cloth body parts were scattered everywhere.

Sobbing, Akari lifted up her panda...at least, what was left of it. Half of its face was missing, along with an arm. A trail of white stuffing fell from the wound in its stomach.

"Lin-Lin!" Akari cried, hugging the panda as if it were a tragedy.

_"She named it already?"_ Was all Chou could think.

"Y-Y-Y-" Akari slumped forward, shaking. Sudden fire in her eyes, she glared at the floating soul of the Evil Human. "YOU DAMN EVIL MONSTER!"

"C-Calm down, Akari!" Chou jumped up, attempting to keep her under control, but it was no use. Akari set the panda down and stood, fist clenched.

"How dare you kill Lin-Lin and the others..." She said through clenched teeth.

_"She's really mad!"_ Chou took a step back, sensing danger.

"I'M GONNA FREAKIN KILL YOU!" Her hands turned into fans again, and she ran forward. She brought her hands down and began slicing through the red soul so fast that all Chou could see were streaks of red and yellow.

"Akari, stop!" Chou cried. "I need to eat that soul!"

"FOR LIN-LIN!" Akari hit the soul one last time, eyes watery. "DIE!"

"IT'S ALREADY DEAD!" Chou shouted, but Akari's fans had already made multiple slashes through the soul. It trembled violently, then burst like a popped balloon.

Akari stood limply, panting heavily with fury. Chou just stood in dismay, unable to believe that they'd just lost a soul.

"..."

"EHHHHHHHH?!"

His cry echoed throughout the dark city, illuminated by the moon that seemed to be laughing straight at him.

* * *

"Thank you so much!" As soon as they returned, Willow wrapped her arms around Chou in a death hug. He grunted and struggled to breathe, his face turning blue from lack of air ventilation.

"It was nothing." Akari said smoothly. "A measly thing like that is no problem."

"B-But I could've consumed its soul if you hadn't-" Chou mentioned. Akari quickly kicked him in the chest, forcing him out of Willow's arms and into the inn walls.

"That wasn't my fault!" Akari said firmly while keeping a straight face.

"B-But I'm epically starving!" Chou wailed.

"Don't be so harsh on Chou-chan, Akari-chan!" Willow pouted and pulled Chou back into a hug.

"Oomph!" Chou's face was pressed between Willow's large breasts. He blinked for a few moments before looking up at Willow, his chin still flat against her body. "Hey, Willow-san?"

"Yes?" Willow said.

Chou looked back down at Willow's chest. "Why are these so big?"

"Hm...oh!" Willow looked down at her bouncing breasts and smiled. "Lots of milk, sweetie!"

"Milk..." Chou seemed mesmerized. "These are 'boobs', right?"

"Yes, what else would they be?" Willow giggled.

"I've been told that all women have them, but..." He looked at Willow, then at Akari, then back at Chou. "then, why is Akari so flat-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Akari was on Chou in an instant. She pinned him to the ground by his throat, shaking him wildly.

"Gah! Y-You're choking me, you're choking me, Akari-san!" Chou choked.

"No! Chou-chan!" Willow cried out all too dramatically.

Akari let go of Chou's neck, but she still seemed angry. Chou sat up and scooted back into a corner, whimpering.

"Chou-chan." Willow held up a finger of advice. "There are some things that are just too personal to ask a woman."

"Hm?' Chou gave her a confused look. "Sizes of 'boobs' are personal...?"

"Why are you so damn stupid..." Akari growled. She opened one eye at him. "You mention that again, I'll beat you to death."

"Y-Yes m'am!" Chou stiffened up and saluted.

Willow let out another hearty laugh. "Anyway, thank you again. It may be dawn already, but would you two like to rest? As soon as you wake up, I'll have a nice hot meal ready for you!"

"Really?!" Chou beamed.

"Thanks." Akari said. "But we need to leave. I want to get to Shibusen today."

"AWWWW!" Chou complained. "I'm tired!"

"Deal with it." Akari walked over and pulled him up by the arm. She turned to face Willow. "Thanks for the offer. Well, we'll be off."

"Are you sure?" Willow asked worriedly. "You must be exhausted."

"This is nothing." Akari looked down at Chou, who was now limp in her grip. "For me, at least."

"Well, if you insist." Willow led them out the door. The sun was up again, bouncing up and down in laughter.

"If I ever have any more troubles, I know who I'll call!" Willow beamed. "And if you ever need a place to stay, drop by any time! I'll have the most lovey-dovey suite ready for you two!"

"No, thanks!" Akari declined her firmly.

"Bye, Willow-san!" Chou waved.

"See you again, you two!" Willow waved back.

Akari practically dragged Chou down the concrete street. Willow continued waving until they were out of sight. Once they were gone, she lowered her hand and looked up at the sky peacefully.

"Those two will go far. I'm sure. Just like my honey."

Chou was still breathing heavily as Akari allowed him to lean on her.

"We really need to increase your stamina." Akari reprimanded. "It's not that you're actually weak. You just run out of breath too easily."

"He he." Chou managed to laugh. "Sorry."

"If you're sorry, then get stronger." Akari said.

"Akari." Chou said. "Um, back then...when you said you were going to leave me once we get to Shibusen...did you really mean it?"

Akari took a moment before replying. "Idiot. You can't even differentiate lies from the truth."

Somehow, Chou managed to understand. He laughed. "What a relief! I don't know what I'd do without Akari!" Akari barely smiled. She paused for a moment, then made sure she wasn't looking directly at Chou before speaking.

"Akari...?"

"B-Back then, when you saved me." Akari said in a soft, unsteady voice. Chou could've sworn she was even blushing. "Th-Thanks. You saved me."

Chou stared at his Weapon, stunned. Akari rarely softened up like that, let alone said thanks. Maybe they were warming up to each other more. He grinned and gazed ahead at the DWMA building ahead.

"Let's work hard to become epic, Akari!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, by the way, about the boobs-"

"I SAID I'D KILL YOU!"

"WAHHHHHHH!"

Akari's shouts of rage and Chou's screams of pain resonated throughout the streets along with the sounds of constant punching as the sun continuously laughed.


End file.
